


You’re my home

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: King Chanyeol leaves for war, leaving his heavily pregnant husband, King Baekhyun.





	You’re my home

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I hope this is enough and I also hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you so much to the mods for every help!
> 
> Prompt #105

King Chanyeol is the wisest and bravest king of the country. He leads his kingdom very well. None of his people is hungry or poor. He knows what his people need the most. He treats them equally. He visits them whenever he is out to the town, be it in disguise or be it with his royal guards.

He is brave in ruling his country and even braver in leading his troops in the war battlefield. He slashes and kills all the bad enemies and brings victory back in his hands. His people love him for his kind and wise nature, and even love him more for keeping the peace to their country and keeping his promise to be the best king in the whole history.

People always say, standing behind a great leader is an even greater spouse.

King Baekhyun is his name. He helps King Chanyeol in ruling the kingdom, advising him in what move he should do and which ally he should trust. King Chanyeol might be the best in battlefield, but King Baekhyun is the one who supports him all the way even when he was still the Crown Prince. King Baekhyun is the lovely husband of King Chanyeol.

The people adore King Baekhyun because of his soft nature and kind heart. He helps the people who are in need of money and he builds them a job. He protects women and children.

He is people’s favorite. He is King Chanyeol’s favorite.

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, my love.” King Chanyeol greets his husband who welcomes him with wide arms. The king has been gone in the training ground for the whole day as there is a war coming closer against their biggest enemy. Because of that, King Chanyeol and his troops have been training even harder to keep strong and stay intact with team work.

“You are back, my King.” King Baekhyun mutters softly, smiling and curling into the taller king’s chest. He ignores all the sweat and dirt from his training and takes a deep breath of his unique scent that always calms him down no matter what.

“I miss you, love. I’m sorry that I had to leave you in the bed from such early morning.” King Chanyeol whispers against the crown of the other male’s head, kissing the top of his hair. King Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, my King. It’s alright. You were busy and I can’t be more proud of you.”

“Would you like to bath with me, love?” King Chanyeol asks with a charming smile, one that will always steals King Baekhyun’s breathe away just by a slight glance on it. The shorter king smiles shyly as he nods his head.

The chambermaids prepare the warm bath for them and King Chanyeol escorts his husband into the bathing room.

“Do I smell, my love?”

King Baekhyun scrunches his nose up teasingly. “Yes, you do, my King.” He says softly with a teasing smile while his pretty finger start releasing the king from his heavy armor and training outfit. King Chanyeol laughs softly while silently watching his beautiful husband doing the work for him.

“You are so beautiful, love. After not seeing you for so many hours, I’ve become aware for once again about how lucky I am to have you as mine.”

King Baekhyun chuckles softly, his voice is melodic that King Chanyeol can’t help but to close his eyes to relish in the sound.

“What has gotten into you, my King? You talk with cheesiness again.” King Baekhyun drops the wrecked shirt from the taller king’s shoulder and he smoothes his palms along his arms.

“You are not hurt, aren’t you, my King?” King Baekhyun asks worriedly as he checks for any wound on his husband’s body. King Chanyeol grabs onto his palms and brings them up to his lips to kiss on those wandering fingers.

“I’m alright. Please don’t worry about me.”

“How can I not worry about you, my King? I will always worry about you.” King Baekhyun whispers honestly and that makes King Chanyeol’s heart wells in adoration towards his husband. How come he is so lucky that he gets such a lovely life partner as him?

“I love you, my King.” The taller king whispers, curling his arms around his shorter husband’s torso to hold him close. King Baekhyun’s lips curl into a shy yet loving smile as he himself trails his hands up to wrap around the taller male’s shoulder.

“I love you more.”

King Chanyeol grabs onto the knot on his husband’s royal robes and gently pulls at it, slowly pulling the layers after layers of fabric from his husband, until finally the smooth skin of his husband is revealed to his eyes. So beautiful.

“Hold onto me, love.” King Chanyeol mutters when they are already as naked as the day they were born. King Baekhyun nods, holding onto the taller male’s tightly and King Chanyeol hooks his hands under his husband’s knees to lift him up. He walks them towards the wooden bathing tub and gently places his husband into the warm water.

A sigh leaves King Baekhyun’s smiling lips when they settle into the water. King Chanyeol wraps his arms around his husband as they embrace each other in the tub.

“What did you do today?” King Chanyeol asks, pressing light kisses along his husband’s white shoulder while he pours water above his head.

King Baekhyun smiles up to him so beautifully. “I read the other new books today. You should check them out, too, my King. They are very interesting.”

“Sure. I will check them later for you, love. What else did you do?”

King Baekhyun leans close to him while he chews down on his lip, as if he is hesitating in telling him about something. King Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow at him.

“Love?” He asks, grabbing his attention back at him. King Baekhyun stares at him as he answers with, “Other than missing you? Nothing.” He mutters lowly, avoiding eye contact as the prettiest blush creeps up onto his plump cheeks.

King Chanyeol feels like he is holding onto the precious flower in the whole world. He lifts his husband’s face up by holding his fingers on his chin. “My love, you are too lovely.”

He presses their lips together and King Baekhyun sighs fondly into the kiss. They had been married for a few years and King Chanyeol had courted him for a few years before their marriage, but whenever they kiss, it always feels like the first time for them.

“I love you, Chanyeol,” King Baekhyun whispers his name breathlessly. It’s only when they are completely alone that they want to call each other’s name. It feels more private and lovely.

“Oh, Baekhyun, my love.” King Chanyeol holds him as tight as he can while still trying to not hurt him. He is so lucky to have such a lovely person as his husband.

 

 

 

 

 

When he first met Prince Baekhyun, he was still a Crown Prince. They were betrothed to each other as peace treaty between two kingdoms. The Crown Prince Chanyeol was once disagreed with the news of him unable to choose his own life partner. The previous king who was his father and the other king who was Prince Baekhyun’s father were staring at him in disappointment.

The first time he had a conversation with Prince Baekhyun, he knew that he would regret saying those things before.

Prince Baekhyun stared at him with slight hurt in his eyes, saying, “I’m sorry that you don’t have a say in this, Crown Prince Chanyeol. I will try to convince the king so this plan could be canceled.”

Crown Prince Chanyeol watched when the small Prince walked away from him with low shoulders and a fake smile on his pretty lips. He didn’t mean to be doing this. He was just confused as to why would his father announced this betrothal without his agreement, but now after seeing Prince Baekhyun, he was sure that he wouldn’t want to back off.

He was quite surprised when on the next day, he found the Byun Kingdom’s servants were packing their things as if they were going. In panic, Crown Prince Chanyeol rushed to the throne room, only to find his father and the other king were saying goodbye. His father was apologizing for Crown Prince Chanyeol’s behavior in this.

“No, don’t cancel this!” Crown Prince Chanyeol shouted to the two kings as he panted after his running. The two old kings were staring wide eyed at him.

“Crown Prince? What are you talking about?”

“I… I want to marry Prince Baekhyun. I don’t want you to cancel this. Please give me another chance!” Crown Prince Chanyeol bowed down to the two kings. He couldn’t let this chance go!

After a short consideration, Crown Prince Chanyeol watches the smile blooming on both the kings’ face.

He ran towards the waiting carriage out of the castle. The servants were all bowing to him when he came up to the closed carriage where Prince Baekhyun was sitting inside. He knocked onto the carriage’s small window and it slid open after a few seconds.

“Crown Prince…? What are you doing out here?” Prince Baekhyun asked in surprise, his voice was so soft and gentle.

“Can we talk? Please?” Crown Prince Chanyeol asked in between his ragged breathing. Prince Baekhyun nodded and he closed back the window before the servant opened the carriage for him to go down.

Crown Prince Chanyeol held a hand out to help him down and Prince Baekhyun shyly accepted his offer. When their hands were touching, Crown Prince Chanyeol knew that he couldn’t let him go.

“What do you wish to talk about, Crown Prince?”

“Can we go somewhere more private?”

So they walked along the garden in the castle where Prince Baekhyun waited silently and Crown Prince Chanyeol was shaking nervously.

“Would you tell me what do you wish to talk to me, Crown Prince? I’m afraid that my time is limited and my father could be waiting for me. We have to go back home in—”

“No!” Crown Prince Chanyeol blurted out, cutting his words off. “No, please don’t go. I mean. Let me court you.”

“Pardon?” Prince Baekhyun stared at him in confusion. The crown prince was a nervous wreck.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know what had gotten into me but I truly regretted it. I accept this betrothal. Would you let me court you properly, Prince Baekhyun?”

The look of surprise on the Prince was priceless yet Crown Prince Chanyeol thought it was so beautiful.

“Me? You want to be betrothed to me?”

“Yes.”

“But… why?”

Crown Prince Chanyeol bravely held the Prince’s hand and rubbed his thumb along his knuckles. “I like this.” He said as he stared at their hands held together, “I want this, so please let me court you properly and show you that I’m sure and honest about this.”

“Why so suddenly? You were against it yesterday?”

The crown prince couldn’t blame him for being so cautious and suspicious about this whole thing. He would too, if he were him.

“I guess I was blind and stupid. Yesterday, when the king announced the news of betrothal to me, I was not thinking and blurted the first thing out of my mouth. If I were to see you first before he told me, I would gladly go along the plan. You are very beautiful, Prince Baekhyun.”

The prince blushed in pink and Crown Prince Chanyeol thought it was the prettiest sight he had ever seen in his life.

“You are not doing this… just because of the peace treaty, aren’t you?” Prince Baekhyun asked carefully, looking up at him from under his long eyelashes.

“No. I know it’s going to be hard for you to trust me for now, but I promise that I would never betray your trust when I get it and I will prove myself to you that I’m serious and I’m sure about this. I want to court you, Prince Baekhyun. Please don’t go and stay with me here.”

Prince Baekhyun’s face reddened even more and there was a slight smile tugging on his pink lips. “I will gladly accept this proposal, Crown Prince Chanyeol.”

“Please don’t call me that. Try to call my name.”

“But I’m not supposed to do that –” Prince Baekhyun’s words were cut off when the Crown Prince lifted his hand up to kiss the back of his hand. He smiled against his knuckles.

“Please. Only when we are alone, at least.”

“O-Okay. Chanyeol.” The shy prince whispered his name softly and the Crown Prince knew that it was the starting point on where his life changed.

After he had started courting the beautiful prince with roses on each morning and night time walk before they were gone to sleep, Prince Baekhyun slowly opened up to him and they had slowly become closer. Crown Prince Chanyeol held back the planned marriage for a few years to make sure that Prince Baekhyun would be comfortable around him without having to force the marriage upon them.

It took a few years before finally Crown Prince Chanyeol braved himself to propose about marriage to the Prince and with a shy smile, Prince Baekhyun gave him his yes.

It was the biggest marriage celebration in so many years and not long after that, Crown Prince Chanyeol was no longer the crown prince, as he finally sat on the throne and became the King.

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you thinking about, my King?” King Baekhyun asks softly, tenderly touching his jaw to take his attention back on him.

King Chanyeol breaks off from his deep thought and he smiles to his husband. “Just thinking about the day we met and the day we got married.”

King Baekhyun smiles gently. “It was one of the best days in my life; when I met you.”

“Hm? Why was it?” King Chanyeol nudges his nose with his and he hears the soft laugh from his husband.

“I had been admiring you for so many years, my King. So when my late father announced to me that I was to be betrothed to you, I couldn’t contain my happiness.”

“Why didn’t I hear about this before?” King Chanyeol narrows his eyes teasingly on him. King Baekhyun palms his flushed cheeks. “It was ridiculous, my King. Please don’t mention about it.”

“No, I would like to know.” The taller male gently takes the hands away to plant soft kisses on each of his cheeks. King Baekhyun lets out a soft voice of grunt as he is feeling embarrassed and it is very adorable that the taller male can’t help from kissing his lips.

“I had heard so much about you; about the Crown Prince Chanyeol who was smart, brave, and handsome.” King Baekhyun mutters softly, lifting his hand out of the water to touch the other’s cheek. The taller male watches his husband with a gentle stare while he leans into the touch on his face.

“Was it the time you started to adore me?”

King Baekhyun lands a soft embarrassed hit on the male’s shoulder. “No. You took my curiosity but the time I started to admire and adore you was when there was a ball held in the capital. Do you still remember that, my King?”

“The ball? Yes, I do. Did you saw me at that time?”

“Yes. It was the first time I saw you and you took my breath away. I couldn’t draw my eyes off of you. It took around a year before suddenly my late father called me to the throne room and announced that I was to betrothed to you. I was so happy and excited.”

King Chanyeol kisses his husband’s hand as he listens to him telling all of this.

“But,” King Baekhyun starts again with a small voice, “you were against the plan and I really thought that I would get my heart broken. You did not know this but you once had broken my heart, my King.”

“I apologize. Please forgive me.” King Chanyeol whispers softly while cupping his husband’s face to plant a soft kiss upon his lips. King Baekhyun shakes his head, brushing their lips together. “No, it was okay. I had forgiven you the moment you knocked on my carriage and asked for my time to talk. For once again, you took my breath away, Chanyeol.”

“I never know you could be this emotionally deep, my love?” The tall king asks jokingly to ease the mood. King Baekhyun purses his mouth and he can’t hold back from kissing it.

“I guess I was always in love with you.” King Baekhyun admits softly when they break apart, speaking with his voice no louder than a whisper against the other male’s lips.

“And you are my King now, so you don’t have to worry. I love you more than I love anything in this world, my love.” King Chanyeol whispers back, caressing his face.

King Baekhyun smiles to him before he starts massaging his tall lover’s arms after holding onto the sword and bows for the whole day.

 

 

 

 

 

When they are out of the bathing room and are clad in their sleeping attire, King Baekhyun sits down on the center of their bed. He looks nervous and he fidgets around. King Chanyeol comes up to sit by his side and takes his hands into his.

“Love, what are you worrying about? Are you feeling alright?”

King Baekhyun chews on his soft bottom lip and the taller male releases the flesh from the torture with his thumb.

“Chanyeol.” The male calls softly.

“Yes, love? What’s wrong?”

“I… have to tell you something.” King Baekhyun says softly while looking into his eyes. The tall king nods his head. “Do tell, my love. What’s bothering you?”

“I had told you that I read books and missing you for the whole day today, but there was something that I left behind purposely. I think it’s time to let you know.”

King Chanyeol squeezes his hands. “What is it? It’s okay, love. I won’t get mad or anything.”

The male squeezes his eyes shut as he takes some deep breathes to calm himself and it starts to make King Chanyeol worried. He opens his eyes again.

“I had the physician visited me today.” He admits with a quiet voice.

“What’s happening? Are you sick, love? What did he say? Why didn’t you tell me any sooner?” King Chanyeol panics as he touches every inch of his lover. King Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh, stopping his wandering hands from moving.

“I’m alright. Perfectly fine, even. Although, there is something that the physician had told me and I really need to tell you.”

“Baekhyun, tell me straightaway. Don’t test my patience.” The tall king says sternly, feeling so worried over his husband. King Baekhyun gives him an amused smile.

“Chanyeol, I’m expecting.” He whispers softly, his lips curling up to form a very beautiful and bright smile that could put the sun in shame.

The tall king’s jaws drop open and he holds onto his husband’s face. “Baekhyun, are you saying the truth?” He asks breathlessly. King Baekhyun laughs at the look he has. “Yes, my King. We will have our first child.”

“Oh dear! Thank you so much for giving me this gift!” King Chanyeol laughs loudly while peppering kisses all over his husband’s face. King Baekhyun lets out soft laughs, his fist goes to grip onto the tall male’s sleeping attire.

“How did you know?”

“I was feeling a bit sick for a week already,” he answers and he lifts a finger to hold onto the tall male’s lips from talking, “and I had my suspicion even though I was not sure so I wouldn’t dare to tell you. You have so many burdens on your shoulder, my King. I wouldn’t want to add more about my health issues to you.”

“Love, I have told you that nothing is –”

“More important than me, yes, I know that. I just wanted to make sure and I wanted to tell you personally instead of having the physician or the messenger to tell you. I wanted this to be special.”

“Oh dear God, you have given me such present. I couldn’t thank you enough. Come here and sit on my lap, love.”

King Baekhyun crawls to obey him and once he is seated on his haunches, the tall male attacks his lips with a strong kiss. He laughs softly yet the sound turns into a little whimper when the tall king twists his lips into a difficult skill of lip lock.

“My King,” the shorter male whispers breathlessly when he draws back for air, yet the other male steals his mouth into another kiss that is so strong and passionate. Their lips nip at each other before their tongues tangle in a sensual dance. King Baekhyun shudders when his husband draws back his mouth, only to trail it along the skin on his neck.

“Baekhyun, let me make love to you tonight.” The tall king’s voice resonates lowly in its hoarseness.

“Yes, my King.” The male whispers lowly, too drowned in love and the gentleness coming from the other. His sleeping attire is tugged down, off from him, and that makes him seated naked on top of his husband.

King Chanyeol drags his rough hands along his husband’s forearms, watching and enjoying the shudders his hand leaves on its wake. He leans forward to press warm kisses on his husband’s bare shoulder and the male lets out a soft whimper.

He lies him down on their bed, throwing the attire away and proceeds to undress himself. His lovely husband stares at him with his eyes full of unshed tears and King Chanyeol leans down to kiss the tears away.

“You are so beautiful, my love. Years could come and go, yet you are still breathtaking. Still so gorgeous.”

King Baekhyun gives him a shy smile and the tall male goes to feast on his long and unblemished neck. The other male throws his head back, giving him more access to leave his trademarks with his teeth. Dainty fingers come up to tangle into his hair as his husband shifts and moans beneath him. He drags his hands along the shorter male’s chest, feeling the protruding collarbones and the perked up cherry-like nipples, before he moves his hands down to squeeze the flesh on his waist.

“Now I know about it, you do gain weight, love.” He comments, placing his open palms on the male’s belly. This is where their first child is and where it’s going to grow up into a beautiful and healthy child.

King Baekhyun pants softly, smiling to him. “Yes, of course. I had been eating a lot more for the previous week. It’s a surprise that not even you or I have realized it.”

The tall king goes to kiss his belly. “I want you to eat even a lot more, alright? Stay healthy for yourself and for our precious child.” He says softly, kissing his belly over and over again, making King Baekhyun laughs softly and mutters a soft yes.

He goes lower, purposely dragging his palms along the smooth and fleshy thighs of his husband. He listens to the male’s soft breathing quickens up and he teases him more by rubbing his rough fingers along the sensitive skin of the inner thighs.

“Love, stop teasing me,” the shorter male whispers, there is a hint of whine in his tone. King Chanyeol laughs and kisses his legs.

“Always so impatient.” He comments, before he holds onto his husband’s knees and opens his legs wide apart. There’s a faint blush on the male’s face when the tall king stares right at him while he is all opened like this, yet he can’t help but liking the hunger in the tall male’s gaze.

“Chanyeol,” he calls softly, watching the tall king brings his head lower and lower until he faces his waiting entrance. King Chanyeol kisses the rim of his entrance and watches it twitches sensitively, before he sticks his tongue out to lick over the opening.

King Baekhyun throws an arm over his mouth to hold his voices down. It’s alright midnight and they are doing something so filthy. He throws his head aside, biting down onto his knuckles while enjoying the licks and teasing over his awaiting entrance.

The tall king drives his tongue inside and licks along the inner walls he can reach, before he plants his lips on the rim and sucks the entrance with a powerful suck. He listens to the desperate cries coming from him lovely husband and tightens his holds on the male’s haunches.

“C-Chanyeol!” The shorter male cries out, moving his hips down and causing the tall male to bury his whole face into his bottom.

It takes another minute of torture before King Chanyeol leans back, licking his lips away and enjoying the sight of his husband being wrecked just by an oral treatment from him. He takes the male’s arms away from his face to reveal the pleasured tears scrolling down.

“Hold onto me.” He orders softly while wrapping the male’s arms around his shoulder. King Baekhyun nods and clutches onto him, waiting while the tall male massages his own erection up and down before finally guiding it towards the fully prepped entrance.

When he pushes inside, the shorter male keens in whimpers and soft moans. The head of the cock pushes past the tight rim before he continues to smoothly slide into him until he bottoms out. King Baekhyun pants heavily as he lies back on the bed, staring up to the tall male through his tears filled eyes.

“Are you alright, love? Does it hurt?”

“No, I’m alright,” the shorter male whispers out. King Chanyeol goes to kiss his lips softly. He holds onto his husband’s hips as he starts to pull out before pushing in back.

“Ah, Chanyeol,” the other calls out, feeling the soft push and pull between their union. The tall king grunts at the warmness wraps around him deliciously tight and it makes him almost unable to move.

“Love, you are too tensed.” He mutters, leaning down to prop himself up with his elbows on each side of his lover’s head. King Baekhyun whispers a soft apology while trying to relax. King Chanyeol aligns their lips together, not kissing but brushing against each other on each movement from the thrusts he delivers.

“Baekhyun, my love,” he grunts, humping and driving deep to reach the deepest and sweetest spot that can make his lover sees stars. When the male beneath him throws his head back and moans softly in a drowned voice, King Chanyeol fastens his pace without hurting his husband or their child.

“Chanyeol,” the male calls out, hugging him down to press his gasping lips against his in a soft kiss, “I love you.” He whispers out, clutching onto him so tightly. King Chanyeol presses their lips together for a long kiss while helping his husband to finish and reach his end. When he watches his husband erupts in the feeling of euphoria and blows his pleasure out, he comes to a conclusion that his husband is the most beautiful human in the whole world.

“Baekhyun, my King, my everything.” He whispers, kissing his temple while the male beneath him pants tiredly and slumps down to the bed. He finishes himself into his husband, whispering another love declaration into his ear.

When King Chanyeol regains his breathing back, he leans back and finds his husband has fallen into a deep sleep in fatigue. He smiles at the display of child-like sleeping face before he pulls himself out and wraps his husband with the previously discarded attire. He cradles his husband in his arms and holds him tight for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

The kingdom is celebrating the news of King Baekhyun expecting the first child and the people are all trying to guess whether the child will be a boy or a girl.

King Chanyeol excuses himself to go and train, but not before leaving a soft and long kiss on his husband’s smiling lips. King Baekhyun has assured him that he will be alright and that he should not worry about him. It takes King Chanyeol quite a long time before he finally leaves his husband in the hands of the chambermaids. He goes down to the training ground with heavy heart.

Their kingdom currently faces a big problem of the upcoming and unpredicted war against another kingdom which is good for nothing. The other kingdom sabotages their nature and kills thousands of their troops. King Chanyeol can’t stay still and he really can’t simply watch his people get slashed by the evil kingdom. He will go down to the battlefield to finish this once and all.

It was what he was thinking, but now that his husband is expecting, he becomes reluctant in leaving him alone. It’s their first child after so many years of waiting and trying. Two years after their marriage, they had finally decided to try more often to have a child. They held back after their marriage because King Chanyeol had just taken over the throne and it would be so chaotic for him to have a child before everything settled down. Now, after he has proven himself that he is the best King the kingdom has ever had, they get their first child as a surprise.

Every morning, King Chanyeol wakes up to the face of his husband sleeping peacefully and it manages to brighten his day. He leaves a soft kiss on his head and his mouth, watching his husband sleeping for a few good minutes before leaving the bed as discreet as possible. His pregnant husband has been sleeping a lot for the past few weeks and the physician has told him that it’s normal because both his husband and their child need much rest.

He also makes sure that the cooks prepare the healthiest dishes for his husband. King Baekhyun is not a picky eater but he grows to be more sensitive over the dishes which are laid in front of him. There are dishes that can make him throws up and there are even dishes that he will ask for more and more. There is nothing that King Chanyeol wants the most other than watching his husband eats a lot more.

When the noon comes, he excuses himself from the training ground to go check on his pregnant husband just because he wants to see him. He always finds his lover sitting on the bed while reading some books or he might also find him in the garden while sipping onto the warm tea. Whichever he does, he will always have a hand over his growing belly and a smile hanging on his lips.

As the evening comes, King Chanyeol will always find his husband waiting for him with a gentle smile and a hand over his baby bump. It feels like every sweat and the feeling of fatigue is swept away when he gets a soft kiss on his cheek or his jaw. His husband whispers about how much he misses him or about how he had been watching him on the training ground from the window in their chamber.

They have their night meal together and King Chanyeol puts all the dishes with meat closer towards his husband. Although he sees the small purse of lips as the beginning of a pout on King Baekhyun’s lips, he pays no mind and insists that his husband finishes everything.

When they are in need of relaxation, they huddle inside the bathing tub while sharing stories and chats to one another about their day. But when they are too tired, King Chanyeol from the strenuous training and King Baekhyun from being pregnant, they bath quickly and cuddle close in their bed. It’s always King Baekhyun who falls asleep first while King Chanyeol stays up a bit longer to watch his husband sleeps and to make sure he is warm and comfortable.

It goes for the next few months on repeat. Besides handling over the politics and the country’s people, King Chanyeol has to tell the General to recruit new troops as they had lost so many in the previous war. They have to train the new recruits to be a good soldier as King Chanyeol has a feeling that the war is coming soon. Their province at the seashore was under attack a while ago and he was glad that they managed to take it back before the enemy took over it completely.

King Baekhyun’s baby bump has grown even bigger. He looks very healthy and happy. He has that pregnancy glow that the physician had told them about. King Chanyeol spends his free time bending down to kiss his husband on his lips and getting down to his knees to kiss the bump, and even gets a soft kick from their child as a greeting.

They are hoping for a Prince, of course, as the Prince would be the heir to continue their lineage, but they won’t mind getting a Princess. They will love them no less because their child is the product of their love.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you nervous?” King Chanyeol whispers lowly as they huddle in their bed during night time. His husband has entered his second last month of pregnancy and it’s getting harder for him to move around. He can’t even leave the bed and as the physician said, he is ready to give birth whenever the time comes.

“Very.” King Baekhyun whispers back, squeezing the tall male’s hand.

The male kisses his temple. “Why? You don’t have to be nervous or scared. I’m sure you will do well, my love.”

“What if there are complications? Or what if I’m not healthy enough that I harm our child? I’m scared, Chanyeol.” He admits his fear and the tall king goes to hug him.

“You would do well. Don’t ever doubt yourself, love. You are going to deliver a very healthy child and you are going to come around healthy, too. I’m sure of it.”

King Baekhyun nods into the crook of his neck. “What about you? Are you nervous about the war?”

“I do not; as I believe that we are going to win. Our troops had trained to be the best. We are ready whenever the war would take place.”

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a jinx because when they are asleep at night, there is an attack into the capital and King Chanyeol is jolted up awake by the sudden and hurried knocks on their chamber.

“Your Majesty! We are under attack!”

King Chanyeol goes to grab his attire and walks out of his chamber, finding his personal advisor looking all pale and in panic. Their capital got bombed and it will take a while rebuilding it again, but that’s the least of their concern now. They have to hold back the enemies from entering their border.

He orders the first troop to fight and protect the capital while he goes to pull the plan they had discussed for so long. It’s finally time to finish this once and all. He won’t let any of his people to get hurt ever again.

The chambermaids help him into his armor and battle attire. The troops are all waiting for him outside of the castle to start the journey. King Chanyeol slips back into his chamber, only to find his husband sitting up with much difficulty.

“Love, don’t move too much,” he says as he hurriedly goes to help him up. King Baekhyun stares at him with his eyes blurred in unshed tears.

“What’s going on? Why are you wearing your armor, my King?”

King Chanyeol stares at his husband. “I have to go to the battlefield, love. Our capital was attacked and many of our people were hurt and died.”

His husband grips onto his hand. “I don’t want you to go.” He whispers softly, his voice cracks. King Chanyeol huddles towards him to bring him into his arms. “I don’t wish to leave you, too, my love. Trust me. But I am the King of this kingdom and I have to do this.”

“I have a bad feeling. Chanyeol, I’m scared.” King Baekhyun trembles as he whispers out his fear. His fingers shake when he takes a tight hold on the king.

“Don’t be scared. We will be fine.”

“It’s you! I’m scared for you, my King!” The pregnant male chokes out, leaning back. A tear rolls down his cheek.

“I will come back. I promise.” King Chanyeol mutters firmly, holding onto his husband’s face. He kisses his trembling lips and he wipes the tears away.

“P-Promise me, Chanyeol. You have to come back alive. Don’t leave us. Please.” King Baekhyun begs pitifully and the tall male nods. “I swear. I am going to come back as soon as possible before our child will be born. I will be here with you when you give birth, my love.”

King Baekhyun wipes his tears. He leans forward to plant a soft kiss on the male’s mouth. “Win this war, Chanyeol. I trust you.”

“I’m going to win. Take care, my love. I love you.” King Chanyeol says, caressing his husband’s face before he reluctantly releases his hold from him.

King Baekhyun nods, giving him a shaky smile. “I love you, Chanyeol. Come back soon.”

With a last smile, King Chanyeol leaves his chamber and goes to lead his troops towards the biggest war they will ever have. King Chanyeol leaves for war, leaving his heavily pregnant husband alone in the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

King Baekhyun writhes on his bed. The chambermaid helps him up and another one serves him his healthy morning meal. He thanks them before he starts eating slowly, his appetite is not even that big.

His husband had left for war for eighteen days. He hasn’t heard any news from him, about whether they win or lose. He really hopes that his husband will win because as much as he wants him to come back as soon as possible, they really need to end this feud.

“Your Majesty, does the food not come up to your liking?”

“No, it’s okay. I just don’t have the appetite.” He mutters softly. The chambermaid notices his sadness before she says, “The King will come back soon before you know it, Your Majesty. Please do not worry or it will harm your healthy and the baby.”

King Baekhyun sends her a small smile. “You are right. I have to finish this so my child could be healthy.”

He begins to eat, getting a new found spirit in him to make sure that his child will be born healthy and all. When he is halfway through his meal, there is a knock on his chamber and the messenger comes bearing news for him.

“Your Majesty, I had heard the news from General!” The messenger bows down to him, smiling and heaving for breathe after running. King Baekhyun puts down his cutleries.

“What is this? Tell me immediately.”

The messenger smiles up. “The King had managed to take over the victory! The enemies were kicked out of the capital!”

A smile blooms up to King Baekhyun’s lips. “That’s great! When will they get back?”

“There is no talk about that yet, Your Majesty, but I predict they will be back in three days.”

“Good work. You can leave now.” He says cheerfully. With the news, he finishes all his meal with light heart and imagines welcoming his husband back from the battle.

 

 

 

 

 

King Chanyeol and his troops move away from their camp, panting when there is another explosion sent towards their direction. He was sure they had win for the war, yet the enemy comes bearing another new troop and sends them an attack when they least expect it.

Some of his men had already hurt and some even died. He snarls and grabs onto his sword, climbing up his horse while charging towards the king of the enemy. His general and men all follow right behind him as they erupt in voices to strengthen them and to win this war.

He has his pregnant husband waiting for him back home. He can’t lose this.

King Chanyeol slashes over the enemy’s men, making sure that he shows that he is not afraid and that he is confident he will win this. He is not being called The Phoenix for nothing. That is his title after winning the continuous wars back then.

It takes them days of war before men from both sides are slowly getting tired and lessening in numbers. King Chanyeol waits for the right moment before he charges towards the unsuspecting enemy king. With the sword given from his late father held tight in his hands, he strikes the enemy in his chest and it declares his win.

King Chanyeol has won the war and it’s time for him to be back home.

 

 

 

 

 

He grows restless. His child is also restless in his stomach. King Baekhyun grows nervous and afraid on each passing days. The last he heard about his husband was when the messenger came bearing him the news that his husband had won the war and that he was predicted to be back in three days.

Seven days have passed and there is still no news about his husband and their troops. It doesn’t even help when he overhears the messenger told the chambermaids that King Chanyeol and the troops were taken aback by the surprise attacks from the enemy. They are keeping this away from him so he doesn’t have to feel worry. He understands their worry for him but he really can’t help himself from worrying even further.

He misses his husband and as the days pass by, he can feel that his child is coming to the world anything soon.

King Baekhyun grunts when he feels the pain strikes all over his belly. He has been feeling the same pain for the past two days. He chews down on his lower lip, his hand holds over his swollen belly. He wants his husband back here before he will give birth so he can hold onto his hand and tell him that everything will be alright.

“Ah,” he bemoans in pain when the same pain keeps coming to him.

The chambermaids hear his voice and they come rushing towards him.

“Your Majesty! What happens?”

“It hurts,” he digs his teeth down on his lip while clutching onto the chambermaid’s hand. He can feel cold sweat breaks through his skin. The chambermaids gasp in surprise.

“Your Majesty! It’s time to deliver the baby!”

King Baekhyun writhes and he screams out in pain when he can’t hold it back anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

As the troops make their way back into the capital, the people cheer for them and for their King who has, once again, won the war. Even though it is a happy occasion for them, King Chanyeol can’t even feel an ounce of happiness. He is worries dead for his husband. He doesn’t know for how long he had left him as he lost count, but he can tell that it’s quite long.

When the gates are opened for him, a chambermaid comes running to him and bows down.

“My King! You are back!” The chambermaid exclaims in happiness and also in panic. King Chanyeol instantly climbs down from his horse, sensing that something happens in the castle.

“What’s happening?”

“King Baekhyun! He is in labor!”

 

 

 

 

 

Sweat pours down along his skin as he grips onto the knotted fabric for leverage. He can’t even feel his lower body anymore. It’s numbed from the pain.

As soon as he is stripped away from his royal garments, the physician guides him through the process of delivering his baby. Yes, it’s time for his child to come to the world.

“Chanyeol,” he calls weakly, wishing nothing more than his husband to be here with him.

He doesn’t know how his husband is doing or… whether he is still alive or no. Thinking about it makes him feels light headed and pain all over his chest.

His tears make their ways down his face. He gasps for air.

The chamber door is opened and he barely hears it, but there’s a warm hand holding onto his. King Baekhyun opens his teary eyes and he finds his husband is there with him, smiling at him.

“Chanyeol…?”

“Hi, love. I’m home.”

King Baekhyun cries at his voice and he clutches onto his hand tightly. The tall male shushes him gently. “I’m here now so you don’t have to worry, alright? I’m here with you and let’s get our child out.”

He nods his head. The physician takes the clue and he starts helping him in delivering the child as safe as possible. All the while, King Baekhyun watches his husband talking to him and squeezing his hand. He feels no pain as his husband is there with him.

There is a loud cry of a baby resonating all over the chamber. Both kings’ eyes widen in surprise and the chambermaids clean the baby. The physician comes closer to them, bowing.

“It’s a Prince, Your Majesty!”

King Chanyeol feels a big smile curls onto his face. “Love, did you hear that?”

The male breaks into a silent cry and he nods his head. King Chanyeol leans down to pepper kisses all over his face, not minding the sweat adorning his skin.

“I’m so proud of you, Baekhyun. Thank you.”

King Baekhyun smiles weakly at him. “Welcome home. Chanyeol.” He whispers before he loses his consciousness in fatigue. The tall king smiles and kisses his pale and chapped lips.

“Rest, my love.”

 

 

 

 

 

The country celebrates two things; the winning war and the birth of the Crown Prince.

After King Chanyeol gets cleaned up from his cuts and wounds, he comes back to where his husband is resting after giving birth. He slips into the bed and relishes in holding his love back in his arms.

His husband stirs in his sleep, before he slowly waking up. “Chanyeol?”

“Yes, love. I’m here.”

King Baekhyun opens his eyes and smiles weakly at him. “Welcome back home. I have missed you so much.”

“I have missed you, too, my love. There was no second that I spent without thinking about you.”

“Where is our little Prince?”

King Chanyeol smiles. “He is asleep. Would you like to see him?”

“Yes, please.”

He calls for the chambermaid and their child is brought to them. King Baekhyun sits up on the bed with the help of his husband, before he is handed his child and he stares at the baby with tears in his eyes.

“Hello, my child. I’ve been looking forward to see you.” He whispers softly, trailing his fingers along the baby’s smooth face.

King Chanyeol watches the scene with his heart full of affection.

“What would you name him, my King?” King Baekhyun asks, looking up to the male.

“Do you want me to give him his name?”

“Yes,” King Baekhyun smiles at him, “he welcomed you when you were back, so it’s only fair that you give him his name.”

King Chanyeol stares at the sleeping baby. He tenderly rubs the baby’s cheek with his knuckle.

“Sehun.”

King Baekhyun brings his gaze down to the baby in his arms. “Sehun. Hello, Sehun.”

As if on cue, the baby shifts and slowly opens his eyes for the first time. King Baekhyun gasps in surprise and the tall male scoots closer to watch the baby.

Sehun smacks his lips when he lets out a small yawn, causing the shorter king to coo at him. The baby blinks his eyes and he smiles up to his parents.

“He is gorgeous.” King Chanyeol says breathlessly.

King Baekhyun smiles at him. “Yes, he is.” His smile is too bright and too blinding, resulting King Chanyeol in leaning close to kiss his lips.

“Thank you, love.”

 

 

 

 

 

King Chanyeol hands his sword to the servant as he makes his way back into his castle. It has been a full month since the last time he stepped his feet here so he misses everything.

He has just come back, bearing another win and the people bow down on his feet.

The General talks to him about something and they discuss about the kingdom border for a while, before suddenly his eyes catch something suspicious just a few steps away from where he stands.

A small smile curls on his lips and he makes a gesture to the General to stop talking. The servants all hold back their smile as they watch their King walks soundlessly towards where the little thief is hiding.

King Chanyeol wraps his arms around the little thief hiding behind the wall and he laughs when the thief shrieks.

“Father Chan!” Sehun squeaks, pursing his lips.

“Hello to you, too, my child.” King Chanyeol lifts the Crown Prince up into his arms. The little Prince clutches onto him before he gives him the flowers he picked up from the garden.

“Hello, Father Chan! This is for you!” Sehun says cheerfully, shoving the flowers to his face.

King Chanyeol smiles and takes the flowers away. “So, is this why there is always talk about the little thief who steals my flowers from my garden?”

“But you like them, Father Chan! I always give them to Father Baek and he always tells me that he likes them!”

“Alright, alright. Speaking of your Father, where is he right now?”

Sehun points onto the direction of the other side of the garden. “There! Father Baek is reading so I don’t want to bother him and I play here!”

“Good boy.” King Chanyeol muses while patting his son’s head. He tightens his hold and kisses the boy’s head before he brings them to where his husband is.

The noon light showers his husband’s beauty as soon as he lands his eyes on him. Even though they have spent their time together for so many years, King Chanyeol can’t even get over the fact that his husband is always so beautiful.

King Baekhyun looks up from his book when the servants all back away to give the tall king the way. He smiles upon finding his tall husband has come back from his battle.

“Father Baek! Father Chan is back!” Sehun exclaims happily. King Baekhyun laughs at the excitement from the little Crown Prince and he rises up from his seat.

King Chanyeol steps closer to hold a hand under his chin. He lifts his head up and plants the softest kiss upon his smiling lips.

“Welcome back, my King.” King Baekhyun whispers against his mouth.

That makes an even wider smile to curl on King Chanyeol’s lips. He kisses him again.

“I’m home.”

 


End file.
